The numbers of available methods and apparatus used to collect field data is rapidly increasing thereby resulting in the creation of very large data sets. The shelf-life of the information contained in such large data sets is often quite short, lasting only days or even hours. As such, the rapid transmission of the information to a data center for analysis is often critical to reaping the benefits of the collection of these very large data sets.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.